NH – Amor à distância
by Daia-Chan
Summary: Havia uma distância entre nós. E nem sabíamos, qual era o nosso destino.


.

　　　_O carro da grande pop star japonesa acabara de chegar ao hotel aonde, Hyuuga Hinata irá morar, esta sai do carro acenando para todos os fãs que estavam presentes ali.  
　　　Esta passa pela recepção sendo seguida por seus seguranças, e adentra o elevador. Depois de alguns minutos chegam o elevador chega ao 5º andar, quando esta sai do elevador, é surpreendida por fotógrafos, e um de seus seguranças a ajuda a sair da ali, quando esta olha para o segurança, loiro e de olhos azuis, bonito. E consegue chegar ao seu quarto.  
　　　Quando ao a noitecer, um de seus seguranças avisa que estava na hora do jantar. Que bom ela achou, agora poderia ver quem mais morava naquele hotel luxuoso, ao entrar na sala de jantar do hotel, não vê ninguém. Somente seus seguranças e ela estava ali, como sempre pagavam para que ninguém jantasse com ela.  
　　　Night, seu segurança preferido, como um irmão para ela. A entrega a revista que falava sobre ela, e a capa era a foto do momento em que o segurança a ajuda a sair dali, e estava escrito "Será amor?".  
　　　Hinata para de olhar a revista, e começa a fitar o jovem loiro que estava a poucos metros de distancia de sua mesa, e se lembrava da cena._

_　　　Depois de uma semana, Hinata teria uma gravação de um novo clip da sua música, ela vestia um vestido tomara que caia comprido preto, e começa a dançar na frente da câmera, mostrando toda sua beleza, e seu segurança a olhava um pouco longe da gravação, mas este sai correndo na direção da pop star, e a abraça e a puxa para trás, e uma das luxes cai na frente deles.  
　　　Outros seguranças vêm na direção à cantora, e o loiro sai dali, Hinata pega seu bip e escreve neste "Obrigada por me salvar!", e esta vai correndo na direção do loiro e o entrega o bip.  
　　　Naquela noite a cantora teve uma idéia louca, e colocou um de seus óculos, uma boina branca, um tomara que caia, uma calça jeans e um salto alto preto. E sai pelas portas dos fundos, fingindo que era uma moradora comum, mas ao sair havia alguns fãs do lado de fora e perceberam que era ela, e começaram a correr atrás dela. Sorte sua que um de seus seguranças estava ali, este pegou sua mão e começaram a correr juntos depois de correm muito, e ter despistado os fãs, Hinata o olha e era o segurança que estava completamente apaixonada[/i]._

_　　　Ambos saíram para comer, e ela colocava comida na boca deste, e ele na sua, os dois realmente estavam se divertindo. Depois andaram pelas ruas de Tókio, e conversaram ela finalmente descobriu seu nome, Uzumaki Naruto, ambos param numa praça e ela tira um anel de seu dedo e coloca num cordão, fazendo assim de um colar._

_　　　- Fique com isso! – A Hyuuga disse depois de colocar o colar no pescoço do loiro._

_　　　- Obrigada. – Hinata segura firma a mão do rapaz._

_　　　- Vamos continuar a caminhar._

_　　　- Hai! – Ambos continuam a caminhar de mãos dadas, até que avistam um carro que para a alguns metros dele._

_　　　- Me solta! – Disse a Hyuuga séria, e soltando a mão dele com brutalidade. E esta vai à direção ao carro de seus seguranças, e fica a o olhar pela janela._

_　　　Naruto estava em sua banheira e segurou o colar que estava em seu pescoço, e se lembra dos momentos juntos com Hinata desde que a conhecera, e numa tentativa de se matar, este fica com a cabeça de baixo da água de sua banheira. E se lembra dos momentos daquela noite, fora a melhor noite de sua vida, sentira o que é o amor._

_　　　Hinata estava andando pelo corredor do hotel, mas foi barrada por seus seguranças._

_　　　- Saiam da minha frente... – Os seguranças não saíram. – AGORA! – Gritou._

_　　　Hinata saiu do prédio com seu guarda-chuva vermelho, e foi andando até parar na rua e ver que uma pessoa a olhava, e ambos ao mesmo tempo soltam os guarda-chuva, e se abraçam. Naruto e Hinata se olham e seus lábios se unem, num beijo apaixonado[/i]._

_　　　Logo na tarde do outro dia Hinata se encaminhava a entrevista que tinha, respondia todas as perguntas, mas sua atenção era somente para uma pessoa seu segurança, Naruto._

_　　　Mas sem querer esta quebra a taça de água que estava no seu lado, então esta sai dali, quando passa pelo Uzumaki, o entrega o bip que estava escrito "Encontre comigo nas docas hoje a noite, ok?"_

_　　　Hinata corria pelas ruas, indo ao seu encontro nas docas, ia sorrindo. Viu uma ambulância, mas não ligou, só ligava para que iria encontrar Naruto. Ao chegar no lugar combinado, viu uma moto quebrada, Hinata se ajoelhou no chão o ver o colar que tinha o dado, pega este e quando olha para o lado vê um anel muito diferente do que havia no colar, então o coloca no dedo[/i]._

_　　　Andava pelas ruas chorando, mas esta cai no chão de joelhos, e começa a chorar mais e olha para o calar que havia dado para o rapaz e começa a chorar mais._

_Se lembrava de todos os momentos com o Uzumaki, desde o primeiro beijo até o último. E ficou ali chorando, caída no chão, e pensando nele, em seu sorriso._

　　　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　**FIM!**

Então está ai!

Espero que tenham gostado ;)

Beijos.

.


End file.
